Over The Hills And Far Away
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Wie weit würde Pansy gehen, um sich an Draco zu rächen? Wäre sie wirklich dazu fähig, sein Leben zu zerstören? Songfic


A/N: Hallo! Hatte mal wieder Lust, eine Songfic zu schreiben. Allerdings unterscheidet sie sich ein bisschen von meinen anderen. Anderer Stil, denke ich. Ist auch sicher nicht eine meiner besten.  
  
Damit der Text wirklich zu HP gepasst hätte, hätte ich ihn umändern müssen, aber davon halte ich nicht viel.  
  
Wie immer hab ich am Ende noch eine kleine Zusammenfassung der Dinge geschrieben, weil ich immer de Meinung bin, dass ich nur unverständlichen Quatsch schreibe!  
  
@ Svenja: Es wäre ganz hilfreich, wenn du ausnahmsweise auch mal den Englischen Text lesen würdest *g*!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannte Figuren gehören JKR, der Song "Over The Hills And Far Away" ist von Nightwish. Naja, das Original ist von Gary Moore.  
  
***Over The Hills And Far Away***  
  
They came for him one winter's night  
  
Arrested, he was bound  
  
They said there'd been a robbery  
  
His pistol had been found  
  
*****  
  
Wir saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als sie kamen.  
  
Wir waren überrascht und geschockt, wussten nicht, was sie von uns wollten, doch das stellte sich schnell heraus.  
  
Sie sagten, es hätte einen Überfall gegeben.  
  
Viele Muggel seien tot.  
  
Und dass sein Zauberstab gefunden worden war.  
  
*****  
  
They marched him to the station house  
  
He waited for the dawn  
  
And as they lead him to the dock  
  
He knew that he'd been wronged  
  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
  
He heard the bailiff say  
  
He knew without an alibi  
  
Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom  
  
*****  
  
Sie nahmen ihn fest und steckten ihn über Nacht nach Askaban, wo er auf die Morgendämmerung wartete.  
  
In Mitten von Dementoren, die ihm die Lebenslust aussaugten und Menschen, die schon fast den Verstand verloren hatten.  
  
Am Morgen führten sie ihn dann dem Richter vor, der die Anschuldigung verlas.  
  
"Sie werden des Mordes an drei Muggeln angeklagt, außerdem besteht die Annahme, dass sie die Morde im Auftrag Voldemorts begannen haben."  
  
In diesem Moment wusste er, dass man ihn hereingelegt hatte.  
  
Doch ohne ein Alibi würde man ihm seine Freiheit nehmen.  
  
*****  
  
Over the hills and far away  
  
For ten long years he'll count the days  
  
Over the mountains and the seas  
  
A prisoner's life for him there'll be  
  
*****  
  
Zehn Jahre wollten sie ihn nach Askaban stecken, ihn von seiner Familie trennen, seinen Kindern, seiner Frau, die ich bin.  
  
Zehn Jahre lang wollten sie ihn von mir trennen.  
  
Wollten mir die Obhut unserer Kinder alleine Übelassen.  
  
Weit, weit weg würde er verrotten.  
  
Das Leben eines Gefangenen stand nun vor ihm.  
  
*****  
  
He knew that it would cost him dear  
  
But yet he dare not say  
  
Where he had been that fateful night  
  
A secret it must stay  
  
He had to fight back tears of rage  
  
His heartbeat like a drum  
  
For with the wife of his best friend  
  
He spent his final night of freedom  
  
*****  
  
Es würde ihn teuer zu stehen kommen, aber trotzdem wagte er nicht zusagen, wo er sich in der Nacht der Tat aufgehalten hatte.  
  
Ein Geheimnis, das bestehen bleiben musste.  
  
Er kämpfte gegen Tränen der Wut an.  
  
Wut, über diese Anschuldigungen.  
  
Wut, weil er wusste, wer ihm das angetan hatte.  
  
Sein Herz schlug schnell und unregelmäßig, wie ich bei seiner Verurteilung auf der Zuschauerbank wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
Ja, nach fünf Jahren unserer Ehe kannte ich ihn besser, als jeder andere.  
  
Besser, als er sich selbst kannte.  
  
Ich kannte ihn so gut, wie ich wusste, dass er seine letzte freie Nacht mit der Frau seines besten Freundes verbracht hatte.  
  
*****  
  
Over the hills and far away  
  
He swears he will return one day  
  
Far from the mountains and the seas  
  
Back in her arms is where he'll be  
  
Over the hills and far away  
  
*****  
  
Obwohl er bald weit von mir weg sein wird, schwört er mir, dass er eines Tages zurückkehren wird.  
  
Zurück zu mir?  
  
Nein, sicher nicht.  
  
Ihre Arme sind es, in die er erneut fliehen wird.  
  
*****  
  
Each night within his prison cell  
  
He looks out through the bars  
  
He reads the letters that she wrote  
  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom  
  
*****  
  
Jede Nacht, die er in seiner kalten Zelle, umgeben von Dementoren und geisteskranken Schwerverbrechern, verbringt, sieht er durch die Gitterstäbe auf den Mond.  
  
In seinem Licht kann er die Briefe lesen, die sie ihm schreibt.  
  
Meine Brief kommen immer wieder ungeöffnet zurück.  
  
Es tut mir so leid.  
  
*****  
  
Over the hills and far away  
  
She prays he will return one day  
  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas  
  
Back in his arms is where she'll be - - Over the hills and far away  
  
He swears he will return one day  
  
Far from the mountains and the seas  
  
Back in her arms is where he'll be  
  
*****  
  
Sie betet, dass er bald wieder zu ihr zurückkehrt, genau wie ich.  
  
Aber es werde nicht ich sein, die er wiedersehen wird.  
  
Ich schäme mich, für das, was ich getan habe.  
  
Könnte ich es doch rückgängig machen!  
  
Sie wird ihn wiederbekommen.  
  
*****  
  
Over the hills and far away  
  
She prays he will return one day  
  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas  
  
Back in his arms is where she'll be - - Over the hills  
  
Over the hills and far away  
  
Over the hills  
  
Over the hills and far away  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Gut, Zusammenfassung:  
  
Draco war/ist mit Pansy verheiratet (seit fünf Jahren), hat zwei kleine Kinder mit ihr.  
  
Allerdings wurde der arme Kerl in diese Ehe gezwungen.  
  
Also hat er ein Verhältnis mit der Frau, die er wirklich liebt, dass wäre dann Hermione, die mit Harry verheiratet ist.  
  
Pansy hat es herausgefunden, Draco's Zauberstab gestohlen, damit ein paar Muggel umgebracht und alles auf Draco geschoben.  
  
Sie war eben krankhaft eifersüchtig.  
  
Nachdem Draco ein paar Jahre in Askaban sitzt, tut es ihr leid, aber sie weiss, dass er zu Hermione zurückkehren wird.  
  
Is vielleicht nicht das beste Thema, aber kam mir eben gerade so in den Sinn.  
  
Natürlich verlange ich trotzdem (bitte) Reviews von euch!!! 


End file.
